My Stupid Winter Break
by A Goode Chameleon
Summary: What happens when Cammie and Bex go to London for winter break and run into Zach and Grant on the way? Sorry I suck at summaries it is better than it sounds. Rated T just in case. Lots of Zammie. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gallagher Girls 'cause if I did, I wouldn't make everyone wait till June to read the fourth GG book.**

**Cammie POV**

For winter break, I am going to go to Bex's house in London. I was going to go to my grandparent's house in Nebraska, but I needed to spend some quality time with Bex.

"Cammie hurry up packing!!" Bex called from the bathroom in our suite at Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Woman. We shared this dorm with Elizabeth Stutton otherwise known as Liz. She is our resident brainiac. And Macey McHenry. Yes, she is the senators daughter. She is our all around fashion stylist. Oh yeah, by the way, I am Cammie Morgan. The Headmistress's daughter. I'm going to stay with Rebecca Baxter. But don't EVER call her that. She will MURDER you.

"Just give me a second!!" I yelled back at her, "Macey is packing my stuff. You know what she is like. It'll take FOREVER to get to the airport."

"Fine. Just tell her to hurry. We're going to miss our flight." Bex said as she walked into the room with an arm full of haircare products.

"Hey!! I'm right here y'know!!" Macey said from the walk-in closet.

"Yeah. That doesn't stop me from talking does it?" Bex asked Macey.

"Hey, guy. I;m trying to read. So keep it down a little." Liz quietly said from her bed across the room.

"Sorry, Liz. We'll be somewhat quieter." I said as I stared at Bex and Macey.

"What!?!?!" Macey and Bex exclaimed at the same time.

Now that was weird.

"Never mind. Macey are you done packing my stuff?" I asked trying to zip my suit case.

"Hmm. Oh yeah." Macey was not really paying attention anymore 'cause she was reading one of her magazines.

"Okay then. Bex we need to get going." I said to Bex as we started to haul our the things to the stairs that lead downstairs.

"Wait, you're going now?" Our innocent Liz asked.

"Yeah." Bex and I both said.

"Do you want to ride with us to the airport?" I asked.

"Macey come on. We have to go see them off." Liz exclaimed as she tried to drag Macey off her bed.

"Okay. Just let go. You're hurting my arm." Macey said as she stood up to come with us.

And with that, we walked to the entrance of our fine school.

**Thanks for reading. Please Rate & review. Btw this is my first fanfic. -A Goode Chameleon**

**And sorry this chapter was so short I was in a hurry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV**

Bex and I got to the airport after many goodbyes. We were walking through to where we were going to board the plane for London, when I say a few familiar faces.

"I think I just saw Zach and Grant walking to the food court." I told Bex while we was still walking

"What!?!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah. They are right over there." I said pointing in the general direction that I say them in. I turned to look and all I say were a bunch of people bustling around.

"Huh. They were just there." I said.

"Hey. Cammie we need to go. We're going to miss the plane." Bex said from a few feet ahead of me.

**********

I was lifting my bag onto the compartment above my seat when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Argghh!! Zach,are you and Grant following us?" I asked no turning around.

"No we are not. And how did you know that Grant was here?" Zach asked stupidly.

I turned around to be greeted by my least fave I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk.

"Just so you know, I am a spy." I said very quietly so no one could here but us."And excuse me, I need to get to my seat."

"Okay, but answer me this. Why are you going to London?" Zach asked.

"Well, if you use your super spy skills you will see that I'm here with Bex." I told him as I sat down in my first-class seat. _ Ah, this is so soft._ I thought. And guess what? Zach sat down across the aisle from me and Bex then Grant came and joined him.

"Oh, so now you have the seats next to us now?" I asked. I was kind of annoyed.

"How odd. I didn't realize that." Zach said with his famous smirk on his face.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you going to do in London?" Zach asked for a second time.

"I am here with Bex to get out of the country and visit her parents. Now what are you doing here?" I answered.

"Oh, nothing. I have some family that lives there and I go see them every other year and Grant had nowhere to go and he asked me if he could tag along." Zach said.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the restroom." I told Bex. She didn't really pay attention to it.. Do you have any idea how small airplane restrooms are? How do you even go to the toilet when you're in there? Or do anything but stand there.

I left the small restroom and made my way back to my seat where Grant had stolen my seat next to Bex and was engrossed in a conversation about something. I had no choice but to sit next to Zach where all my stuff had been moved..

I didn't feel like talking and I was really tired from the to the airport and staying up late last night talking to my roommates.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. I had to stay up late last night," I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out my i Pod and put the headphones in my ears.

It took me a while to fall asleep with everything that was going through my head. I couldn't stop thinking about how we "accidentally" meet Zach on the way to London. I never thought that Zach had any relatives that lived there. I can't remember, the last time I talked to him, did he sound a little like he had an accent? No I don't think so.

***********

**Zach POV**

After Cammie put her i Pod on, I could see that she didn't go to sleep for a while so I just watched her "sleep". Did you know that she is so peaceful when she sleeps?

I started to play on my PSP after a while 'cause I got bored looking at Cammie sleep. Don't get me wrong, it is nice to watch her, but I still have a LONG time to do that because it'll take us a while to get to London.

I must have dozed off 'cause when I woke up, Cammie was awake and reading a book and I was leaning on her shoulder. For some odd reason she didn't seem to mind. She was also listening to her i Pod, but could tell when I woke up because she looked over at me.

"Morning."She said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked kind of dazed.

"5:32. we're almost to the airport." She said.

"Ah. Thanks." I said as I looked over at Bex and Grant. They were also passed out.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" I asked Cammie, who had gone back to reading her book.

"No. Let them sleep a little longer. Bex said we're going to the hotel then going for a day of shopping. She'll need her energy." Cammie said not looking me in the eye.

"Sounds fun. Mind if we tag along?" I asked. It didn't sound fun at all I just wanted to stay with Cammie longer and we don't have anything else to do. Grant would also like it if he could spend more time with Bex.

"Sure. As long as you carry our bags. And you have to go in the stores with us." Cammie said as though she were delighted that we were coming.

"Fine. Whatever."

**I made it longer this time. R&R or the very scary monster will come after you if you don't.- A Goode Chameleon**

**PS-Suggestions are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie POV**

We landed at the airport in London and Bex and I took a cab to our hotel where we dropped off our stuff and went out to get lunch at the mall.

And guess what? We ran into....... Zach and Grant. Again. Oh yeah. I forgot that I told Zach to meet us in the food court at the mall at 12:36. And here they are.

"Grant!! Zach!! Over here!!" I called to them. They turned to the sound of my voice and walked over to our table.

"What are they doing here?" Bex asked.

"Zach asked if they could tag along. The only way they can is if they carry our bags and come into the stores with us." I told her.

'So where are we going to go first?" Zach asked. Ithink he was hoping that we could get this done faster.

"Fooood!!!!" Grant moaned. "Must eat food." He got up and left to go to the buffet and brought back a plate loaded with food.

"We'll start after he is finished eating. Bex said as she was trying to steal food of of Grant's plate. He procceded to swat Bex's had away from his plate earning him a slap on the head. Who knew the he was so protective of his food.

"Hey!! What was that for!?!" Grant asked rubbing his head.

"You don't need to be so protective of your food. And I want to try some of that." Brx said.

"Here. All you had to do was ask." Grant said handing Bex a piece of fried something-or-other.

Grant ate all of his food while we sat in an awkward silence. When he was done, we got up to throw our stuff away and start with our shopping.

"We're going to start here and hit every shop we want to." I told the boys as I headed to the nearest store followed by the boys and Bex. Zach and Grant stopped to look at the name of the store. Zumiez. We all walked in and started to look for clothes.

"Hey, Cammie. Come here." Bex called from a rack over by the wall. I walked over to her and saw what she was holding. It was the cutest Tee EVER. It was a V-neck a big heart that the cutest little polar bear sitting in it. I immediately grabbed it form her. She knows that I have a soft spot for cute little animals. And oh crap. Zach was coming over to see what it was. I had to hide it behind my back so that he couldn't see that I loved cute animals.

"What're hiding behind your back, Cammie?" He asked as he stopped 1 meter away from us. I think he already knows, but let him humor me for a minute.

"Just a T-shirt that Bex found for me." I said as I tried to give the shirt to Bex. But, sadly he saw that and made his move to grab it. He stuck his arms out for it as it passed between me and Bex. He failed miserably. He must be getting rusty from not training for a day and half.

"Cammie, just let me see the shirt." Zach begged? I can't believe it. Zachary Goode was begging to se something. I was so amazed that I forgot about he was trying to do for a second. That was when he made his move. It was the one time I was open and not fully aware of my surroundings.

"Fine. Here is the shirt you are begging to see." I said as I handed him a plain looking shirt with polka dots covering the bottom. He looked at the shirt hoping to see the one I had been called over for. Do you know when I traded the shirts? It was right are Zach started to beg. It was the split second before he made his move to grab it. But now that I look at it, the shirt that Zach is seeing is pretty cute too. I think that I'll buy that one too.

"You got what you asked for so can I have my shirt back now?" I asked Zach because he wouldn't let go of the shirt for some reason.

He gave it back to me and walked back over to where grant was looking at stuff.

"Okay, that was weird. Why would he want to see my shirt? He doesn't need to know my one soft spot." I told Bex as we went back to scanning the racks for shirts.

"Well maybe he was going to do something for you and wanted to know what you like. We'll have to call Macey when we're back at the hotel." Bex told me while she was holding a shirt up to herself and looking in the mirror on the wall behind us. "Hey, does this look cute on me?" She asked me.

"Yup. Totally. It would make Grant and probably every boy in the country go crazy for you." I told honestly.

"Good. Grant just doesn't know how to pick up a hint. I guess I'll have to take it to another level." She told me looking over where Grant and Zach were looking a skinny jeans. Zach in skinny jeans. Oh god, he would-NO! I'm not going to think about that.

"I'm going to go pay for this stuff. I want to go to the next store. You have anything that you need to buy?" Why did I even ask that? Of course she has ton of thing in her hands that she picked out.

"Yeah. I'll be right after you." She said as she looked back at the racks we had gone through to see if she had missed anything.

*************

**Zach POV**

I had to carry Cammie's bags. It was very light 'cause there wasn't much in there. She forbid me from looking into the bags because she said that there was something in there that she didn't want me to see. That just made me want to look even more.

We got through the next stores okay. It was the 9th store that Grant and I refused to go into. Bed Bath and Body Works. I didn't to humiliate myself even more than I already had.

I stopped right at the entrance to the store and Cammie looked back to see where I stopped.

"You have to come in with us. Or else you and Grant have to leave. And Grant looks like he's having the time of his life. You wouldn't want to deprive him of that would you?" She asked as she came back and had to drag me into the store.

"But I don't want to." I whined.

"Fine. Just let me call Grant over and have the two of you leave. He'll hate you for taking him away from Bex." Cammie said to me. She knew that I wouldn't want make Grant hate me, so I gave in and walked into the fruity smelling store.

Cammie walked over to a section where they had hand soaps, lotion, and a bunch of different things that smelled like mint. **(AN: I like smell of mint. I don't know if they have stuff that smells like mint though.)**

"Hey, do you think this smells good?" She asked as she handed me the lotion. I smelled it and gave it back to her. Mint isn't my favorite scent ever. I like jasmine. I went over to a wall and found a bar of soap that was jasmine scented and walked back over to her.

"I think that this one is the one you want." I said as it put it up to her nose to smell.

"Ahhh. That smells nice. Thanks, Zach." She said as took it from me and put it in her basket.

"No problem." I said as we moved over to a different part of the store where Grant and Bex were looking at bath soaps.

"Hey, Grant. C'mere." I said as I walked past him.

"What'd ya want?" Grant asked walking beside me to the place where Cammie and I just came from, where the mint scented thing come are.

"I need you to buy this for me and give it back to me at the hotel." I told him as I gave him the mint lotion.

"Why do you need me to buy it?" Grant asked.

"'Cause I left my money at the hotel." I told him. I was lying. I had my cash in my pocket. I just didn't want to buy it.

"Fine. Whatever." Grant said taking the bottle from and going to pay for it.

I walked back to Cammie and Bex. They were talking about something, but I tuned them out.

"Hey, can we leave this shore now?" I asked interrupting them as Grant walked back to us.

"Yeah, just give me a second. I need to go pay for these." Cammie said holding up the things in her basket. bex walked off with Cammie leaving me alone with Grant to wait for them to come back.

"So who is the lotion for?" Grant asked stupidly.

"My dog. Cammie, you idiot." I told him.

"Oh."

Only God knows how he became a spy. He is so dense.

**Sorry, I don't feel like writing anymore. I'll post more soon. - A Goode Chameleon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie POV**

We went to this place that was full of great dresses. Bex said we would need to get one for something we were going to do later in the break, so we went in there to look at some very beautiful dresses. The boys didn't object when we went in.

"Cammie, come over here," Bex called, "I found the perfect dress for you!!"

"Be there in a second!" I called back to her.

I put the dress that I was holding back on the rack and walked over to Bex with Zach following behind me. For some reason he was very quiet.

I looked at the dress Bex was holding up and gasped. It was so beautiful. It was black and silver. It was spaghetti-strapped and had a plunging neckline. It was made of satin and was floor length.

I took it from her and quickly walked to the dressing rooms to try it on. It fit perfectly. I stepped out and saw Bex, Grant, and Zach standing with their mouths open.

"What?" I asked. then I turned around to look at myself it the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes. In my opinion, I looked awesome. Well I think everyone else did too. Even the **(AN: sorry for lack of vocabulary) **person who helps you look for things. She left to go help someone after she stood and stared at me for a minute.

"Cammie, I think you should buy that dress. It fits you perfectly." Bex was the only one who could say anything. The boys were WAY to shocked. And what Zach did didn't help at all. He walked up to me and smashed his lips into mine.

I couldn't help but melt against him. I was barely awe of Bex and Grant standing and watching us. I broke away after my conscience got a hold of me. I shoved him back a little and walked back into the dressing room to change. I couldn't look at anyone after Zach kissed me.

I could faintly hear him getting scolded by Bex. No one can stand the wrath of her. I kinda felt sorry for him. I took that thought back the second I thought it. I still loved Zach, but I didn't want a relationship right now.

***********

**Zach POV**

I don't know what got into me, but I had the urge to kiss Cammie. When that took over, I stepped forward, wrapped my arms around Cammie and pressed my lips into hers. I could feel her giving into me, but that only lasted a second before she shoved me back and walked into the dressing room. I collapsed after she left.

"Hey man, get up." Grant said to me as puled tugged on my arm to try and get me to stand up. He gave up after a minute 'cause I was a dead weight.

"What was that?!?!" Bex yelled at me. She pulled me up at once so that I had to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know. She just looked so beautiful. I had this weird feeling that said I should kiss her.

"You are an idiot!! Cammie is going to be so pissed when she gets out here." Bex said almost screaming at me. When she said that, Cammie came out of the dressing room with the dress on the hanger and her eyes were very solemn. I was going to try to talk to her, but I couldn't say anything after what I just did.

"Bex can we go pay for this and go?" Cammie asked Bex quietly.

"Yeah, just let me go get mine and we can go." Bex walked out and went and grabbed a dress then came back in here and went into a room to try on.

**Cammie POV**

While Bex was trying her ivy green dress on, we sat in an awkward silence. She came out with it on and she looked gorgeous. Grant thought so too.

"Bex that is the dress for you. Buy it than we can go." I said as Bex examined herself in the mirror.

"Okay." She said and went back in to change into her regular clothes.

She walked out with her dress in hand and took my hand as she walked out of the dressing room. We walked to the cashier and paid for the dresses.

"Boys, you need to take us to our hotel so we can put this stuff away. Then off with you." Bex said as we walked out to the car.

Zach and I walked behind Bex and Grant who were chatting away as if nothing had happened.

"Cammie, I'm sorry about what happened back there. I don't know what got into me." Zach said with a little of something in his voice. i just couldn't tell what it was.

"Shut up, Zach. I don't want to hear it," I said,"I didn't really mind it. It was just a little to pubic. But that doesn't mean you can kiss me when we're alone."

"Good. I thought you were mad at me." Zach said relieved . He is so clueless.

"I am mad at you. I'm just good at not showing it." I told him as we got closer to his car.

"Oh." Zach said before he got silent.

The ride to the hotel was long and silent except for Bex and Grants occasional comment on the city or whatever. We got there and Grant and Zach hauled our stuff up to our room which was on the 10th floor. They stopped outside our door to wait and see if they could come inside.

"Can I come in please? I seriously have to go." grant said bouncing up and down.

"Okay, fine. It's your first door on your left." Bex said letting him in. She looked at me to see if it was okay to let Zach in. I gave her a little nod and let him pass through.

Bex went to put her stuff away so that left me and Zach alone for a few minutes until grant came out from the restroom.

"So, I'm going to go get-" Zach started to say but I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck. He was surprised at this so he stumbled a little. I put my mouth next to his ear and whispered,"I missed you." Then leaned back and kissed him lightly on the lips. I had to let go o him quickly because I heard Grant get out of the bathroom.

"Hey Zach, we need to get going. Bex is gonna get mad if we stay any longer." Grant said coming down the hall to where we were standing.

"What? Oh, yeah. We need to get back to our hotel." Zach said still dazed I guess.

"BEX!," I called. "Grant and Zach are leaving. I'm going to walk the out." I told her.

"Yeah, whatever just come back. Bye!!" Bex called back not bothering to come say it to our faces.

"I'll be right back." I told her as Zach, Grant and I walked out the front door.

* * *

**It's a cliffy. What happens when they walk to the car?** ** No one will know. Jk, Jk. I'll update soon, but with school and multiple projects it'll a while. - A Goode Chameleon**

**Ps - Reviews and suggestions are love!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie POV**

I walked out of the hotel with Zach and Grant when my phone rang. I checked to see who it was. Mom. I held my index finger up to them to tell them I was going to be a minute.

"Hey Mom." I said to my mother through the phone.

"Hello squirt." That wasn't my mom. It was Aunt Abby.

"AUNT ABBY!! I thought you were Mom. Why didn't you call from your own phone? I asked.

"I left my phone in my room and I was with your mother and I needed to call you."

"About what"

"The CoC followed you to London. We have sent you, Bex, Zach, and Grant covers. They should get to you in the morning." She explained.

"How did you know that Zach and Grant were with us?" I asked her as I walked to the side of the hotel so no one could here me.

"Bex called and told us that you ran into them at the airport. She just got off the phone with me. We already had your covers ready in case this happened. Zach and Grant weren't that hard to put together." She told me.

"I have to go, Aunt Abby. Tell Mom and the girls that we are fine and that I say 'hi'." I said to her.

"Okay. Goodbye, squirt be safe." She said then hung up.

I walked back to Zach and Grant. They were standing exactly where I left them. They stood in silence.

"I just got off the phone with my aunt. She said the the Circle of Cavan followed us here," I told them," Abby sent covers over for the four of us. Come over in the morning and we'll give you yours." I said to Zach handing him our room key.

"What is the Circle of Cavan?" Grant asked me.

"They are a group that is after Gallagher's alumni disk. They are trying to get me to give it to them." I explained to him.

We finished walking to the car in silence.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10:05 am. Don't be late. Bye." I said then turned around walking back to the hotel.

"Wait, Cammie!" I heard Zach call. I ignored him and kept walking. My pace getting faster.

He caught up to me in a second. Zach put his hand on my shoulder, and by natural instinct, I flipped him over my back and pinned him on the ground with me sitting on his chest. I kinda liked it like this.

I got off of him and stood up. He was still on the ground so i held my hand out to him to help him up. He grabbed at, but didn't let go.

"What do you want? I need to get back or bex will think that I've been kidnapped or something." I told him trying to shake off his hand.

It's most likely that you and I will be dating as our cover. But before that, I wanted to give this to you." He said as he handed me the mint scented lotion that I was looking at when we were at the mall. I took it and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and said the faintest "Thank you."

I walked back to my hotel room as if nothing happened. I told Bex about my call with Aunt Abby and how our cover stories would be here in the morning and that I gave the boys my room key and that they would be coming over at 10:05 in the morning. She was very quiet.

" Okay. We'll have to get up early to get ready." Bex told me still putting stuff away in our closet.

"I'm going to set the alarm for 8:15. I think that will be enough time." I said as I walked over to her nightstand and switched the alarm.

"Bex, what's wrong? You're never quiet. And we're in London. " I told her as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"It's just that you and Zach... But Grant is so slow and...." Bex was stuttering. That is not normal. For her anyway.

" I understand. What can I do to help Grant notice that you like him?" I could slap him and yell at him about how he is slow and needs to do something about how Bex feels about him. I don't think she'll like that.

"You have Zach's number right?" She asked. I wonder why she wants to know.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked her.

"I want you to call him and tell him to slap some sense into Grant before they get here and before I do. There won't be much left of him if i do it." Bex said almost back to her normal self.

"Alright. Give me a minute I need to go to the restroom then I'll call him." I told her as I stepped out to go to the restroom.

I stepped into the restroom and sat on the toilet. I had to breathe for a minute before I could call him. I sat there for 1 minute 36 seconds before I walked back into the hallway. I walked to my bedroom in our suite and got my phone from my pocket. I couldn't call Zach yet. I had to consult with our boy expert Macey McHenry.

I flipped open my phone a dialed Macey's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Cammie." Macey said through the phone.

"Umm. Yeah hi. I called because we ran into Zach and Grant at the airport and they went shopping with us. After they left our hotel, Bex got all quiet and said that it was because Grant was really slow sometimes and he wouldn't pick up on the hint that she liked him. She told me to call Zach and tell him to do something about Grant, but I can't do that yet." I explained to her as I paced around my room.

"Tell her to talk to him herself. I don't know what else to do. Sorry. I have to go. My dad is giving a speech. I have to be with him." Macey said.

"Okay. I'll tell Bex you said hi. Bye. I hope to see you soon." I said

"Bye Cam." SHe said then hang up.

It took more pacing and a lot more of thinking to get the courage to call Zach. He answered on the first ring.

"Miss me already, Gallagher Girl?" He asked not bothering with the hello.

"Get over yourself. Bex is in a slump. Tell Gran to get himself together or she will kill him. She won't be happy 'til it is all fixed. And she is sad that we got together and she and Grant didn't," I told him, "Just make sure you slap some sense into Grant. I don't want to see him plastered to our wall."

"Fine. See you later. Oh, and can you come out later, I have something I need to give you." He said. I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

"Okay. Where do I meet you and when?" I asked him.

"11 at the fountain outside your hotel." Zach said.

"'Kay, see you there." I said and hung up on him not want to hear him say anything else. I can't believe it. I am going to see Zach again and alone this time.

* * *

**What does Zach want to say to Cammie?**

**Why is she so happy to see him alone finally after being away from him for a long time?**

**Sorry for the cliffy and for the chapter being so short. And for not updating a lot. I've had a bunch of school projects that had to be done.**

**-A Goode Chameleon**


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry, I have writers block. I need suggestions to help me get going. I have a little of the next chapter, but I don't know how to continue it. I'd love you if you gave me some suggestions so just press the magical green button right there. VVV And if you don't the evil green review monster will some and eat you!! GRRRRRR!!! -A Goode Chameleon**


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**This is an Author's Note**

Due to recent events, I don't know if I will be continuing this FanFiction. I would be willing to, but as most of you know, Ally Carter's most recent book has already come out. And if you are dedicated readers, you would know that the book was awesome.

On with the most important part. If you would like me to continue this FanFiction, go to my profile and vote on the poll. So far, two people have voted yes, but I would like to see what more people want. Not that those two are not important.

I love you all for reading up to this point and vote on the poll if you want this to continue or not. Vote quickly because I may just discontinue it soon.

Love,

AGoodeChameleon

(Emilie)


	8. Chapter 6

**Cammie POV**

I finished helping Bex unpacking our things the new went to her parents house for dinner. Mr. And had a very nice house. I hadn't ever been there so I stood in awe at the entrance to their house. The Baxters stood around me just staring

The Baxter residence looked similar to the Gallagher mansion. Just a little bit grander. And the walls had color unlike the Gallagher walls, they [the Gallagher walls] were only gray.

"Rebecca, why don't you show Cammie around? We still have a little while before dinner." told Bex.

"Okay. I don't think my room is clean though." She said trying to get out of having to take me through the mansion.

"Oh, the maids cleaned it for you." said. She ruined Bex's plans. Ha ha.

"Fine. Whatever." Bex mumbled as we walked away.

"They seem very nice." I told her.

"They are, but they are VERY embarrassing. When we have dinner, don't laugh at anything they say about me. And trust me, my mom has a TON of embarrassing stories to tell," She said,"This is my room. This is the bathroom. This is our TV room up here. And there isn't much more." She explained.

We were walking down the staircase when Bex asked," You're going somewhere tonight aren't you? I heard you on the phone with Zach." Crap, she found out.

"Yeah. I didn't want to keep it from you, but Zach said not to tell anyone. I wanted to tell you." I said to her. I didn't want to make her feel bad.

"I'm not mad, Cammie. I just wish that you wouldn't hide stuff from me," Bex told me honestly,"So when are you going out?".

"11 at the fountain outside our hotel." I stated as we got to the dining room.

"We'll have to get you looking nice by then."

"Please don't go Macey on me!" I begged.

"I won't. But I will just do it my own way." She responded.

"Noooooooo!" I protested. I don't want to go through that torture.

"Ladies. It is time for dinner. Sit down please." Bex's mother called from the dinner table.

"Remember, don't laugh at anything they say about me." She reminded me as we sat down at the table.

Dinner at the Baxter's was fun. Long, but fun. Bex would not stop turning red. I couldn't stop laughing so dinner was Very long.

We got back to the hotel at 9:31 to get ready for my little date with Zach. I couldn't wait to see him, but don't want to go through the torture of getting ready. Bex was going to do her best to make me pretty and that was also going to make me miserable.

We were in the bathroom in our hotel room in front of a giant mirror. I was sitting on a stool and Bex was standing behind me looking at my reflection.

"Hmmmm. We should go with something simple. Not to simple though." Bex observed.

"God. You're becoming a little Macey. I don't think I can handle TWO of her." I groaned.

"Oh, get over it. You're going to be stuck with us forever so I would get used to it if I were you." She said as she messed around in her make up bag. She pulled out a stick of gray eyeliner and walked back over to me.

"I think you should just wear eyeliner, lip gloss, and blush. That is really simple and they'll compliment your face and outfit well."She turned me around so I was facing her.

We haven't even gotten to the outfit part,we're only on make-up. One hour ten minutes until I meet Zach. I don't think that will be long enough for Bex to get me ready.

Bex was shoving clothes in my arms and I would go int the bathroom and change then Bex would make me change again. This went on for a very long time until she said she found the most perfect outfit. I tired it on and she was correct. It was very awesome.

We sat around for a little and watched some British TV show. When I looked at my watch, it was almost time to go.

I got up and walked to the door. I didn't need to look behind me to know that bex was following me. I turned around when I reached te door and gave her a hug.

"Have fun, but don't stay out too late." She advised.

"Thanks, MOM." A second later I regretted saying that because even though we just got here, I hadn't seen my mom when we left.

"It'll be okay. She be fine."

"Well I gotta go. Bye." I turned and walked out the door and heard it close behind me.

The trip to the fountain was short, but I was stuck in the elevator with some really old guy. I got out and sat down on the ledge of the fountain.

I waited and waited and waited and waited. After an hour two minutes and thirty-six seconds I got up and headed back to the elevator. The second I turned my back, I heard someone called my name.

**Zach POV**

I was sooo late. Cammie was going to be so pissed off at me. I just walked into the lobby when she got up off of the fountain ledge. And at that same moment, I saw five people come at her from behind.

"CAMMIE!" I called out.

She turned to looked at me but was surprised at the ambush. But she didn't miss a second. She was wailing on them as hard as she could when I joined her.

We took down four out of the five attackers, but the one the I thought was the leader ran away. Or more like limped away because I think I broke one of their bones.

I thought Cammie was just ignoring me, but she was just standing there staring at me. Then she slapped me.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Doy you know how long I had to be tortured by Bex to see you? I waited an hour then was attacked by COC members. This is NOT what I thought you wanted to tell me. And why are you late anyway? Because I was here on time and waiting. Then when you do show up, you bring the COC with you." She yelled at me.

She turned on her heel and marched to the elevator. She didn't get very far because I grabbed her elbow and pulled her to my chest. She struggled against me, but I was too strong for her and eventually she gave up.

I spun her around she she was facing me and my face was less than an inch between our faces. I was being nice so I didn't kiss her. Yet.

In a second my lips were on hers and I was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I opened one eye to see what she was doing but her eyes were closed.

I opened my mouth and started to lick her her bottom lip, begging her to let my tongue enter her mouth. She didn't open her mouth so I pulled away.

The look on her face was terror. She was so surprised she just gazed into my eyes. I just looked at her and smirked. That made her laugh. She was so cute when she laughed.

I grabbed her hand and turned pulling her along behind me. She didn't resist me this time.

We were on the side of the building so we could get more privacy when she stopped in her tracks and that made me stumble a little.

"Zach, why were you late?" She asked innocently.

"Because I had to go out and get something." I told her.

"What did you get?"

"You just have to wait and see."

With that, Cammie was up against the wall and I was kissing her passionately. This was the first time that I kissed her and felt actual sparks between us. When I sucked on her bottom lip, she opened up for me. The second she did, my tongue was exploring the very corners of her mouth. I backed my tongue from her mouth when hers entered mine.

We just stood there and kissed for what seemed like days, but was really just thirty-one minutes and eight point two seconds.

My legs were getting tired so I pulled her legs around my waist and sank to the ground with my back against the wall.

**Cammie POV**

Who knew kicking COC ass and making out with Zach would be so tiring.

After yelling at Zach at the fountain, I thought he would be mad at me so I turned around nad tried to go to the elevator. I really didn't like yelling at him so there were tears forming in the corners of my eyes. He pulled me back to him by my elbow and I fought to get away from him until I was sure the tears in my eyes were gone then I just relaxed in his arms.

The only thing that surprised me was that he turned me around and planted him soft lips on mine. It took me a minute to realize what he was doing, but I kissed him back instead of pulling away.

He pulled away from me and I just stared int his piercingly green eyes. When he tugged on my arm, I just followed behind him until we were turning to the other side of the hotel.

"Zach, why were you late?" I asked still a little dazed,

"Because I had to go out and get something." He said.

"What did you get?"

"You just have to wait and see." He told me with his infamous smirk on his face.

My back was against the wall and Zach was leaning down to kiss me. He was kissing me so well that I decided to open my mouth for his tounge. He explored it all and then I stuck mine down his throat doing the same to his mouth that he did to mine.

My legs were getting tired from all the standing so I was about to pull away and sit down he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and dropped to the ground and we continued to kiss.

I finally pulled away and stood up to go but Zach grabbed my hand and tried to tug me back to him but I stood my ground.

"I really have to go. It's almost 2 o'clock." He checked his watch and looked back up at me.

"Just ten minutes? Please?" Zach begged. I never thought I would hear him beg. Ever.

"No. Bex will be wondering where I am." I pulled him up and kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered something so quietly that I don't even think he heard it.

"Bye, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, I left.

**I tried to make this really long because as you know, I haven't updated in, like, two months. I haven't closed the poll yet so vote while you still can. And please comment and rate. :)**

**-AGoodeChameleon**

**P.S.- I love writing in Zach's POV so I will try to do it some more.**


	9. Chapter 7

**I know it's been almost a year since I updated, but it was because I got a new computer and the file wouldn't open so I got another computer a few weeks ago and I found that they would open. I wrote this right before I got my new computer last year. I goes with the story much better than the other one I wrote. And without further-a-do. The story you guys have been waiting for.**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up in the morning feeling very dazed.

Last night felt like a dream to me, but I knew it was real because when I came home so late, Bex was already asleep. So when she dragged me out of bed and demanded to know what happened last night, I knew it was all real.

The COC attack and making out with Zach until 2 o'clock in the morning. All of it.

I replayed what happened last night to Bex. She wasn't stunned by the fact that Zach was late or that we made out for a long time, but the only thing that spooked her was the COC attack.

"Why didn't you call Abby?" Bex questioned.

"I don't know. I guess it was because I got caught up kissing Zach for, like, an hour and when I came back I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow."

"Well you have to call her now." She handed me her cell and it was already ringing when I put it to my ear. She answered on the 5th ring.

"What do you need, Rebecca?"

"Actually, it's Cammie."

"Well hey there, Squirt! What did you call me for? It's really early here."

"Um.. Well last night, I went to meet Zach at the fountain at our hotel. I waited an hour and he didn't show. When I was heading back to the elevator, I was attcked by the COC and Zach decided it was the perfect time to show up, which it was, and we kicked their asses, but one got away." I explained.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME RIGHT AWAY?"She demanded.

"We um we were kinda distracted after that and we totally forgot about it." I said meekly. I could feel my cheeks turning red from embarassment.

"Doesn't matter now. The covers are at your hotel and you should go get them soon. And re-pack you stuff because we are moving you guys to a safe house." She said then hung up. There was no goodbye.

With Bex's phone, I dialed Zach's phone number from memory. He answered on the 1st ring.

"What's up?"

"Pack your stuff and get over here. Now. Aunt Abby is sending some people to move us to a safe house because of what happened last night. And the covers are here." I hung up before he could say anything else.

I turned to Bex and said, "Start packing. We're moving." The I started stuffing our crap in our suitcases.

A few minutes later the guys were here and Zach and I walked down to the lobby and got our covers from the front desk and headed back upstairs. There was no kissing, just the regular small talk, but we did hold hands.

Back in the hotel room, we walked into Bex and Grant making out on the couch. They didn't hear us enter so Zach cleared his throat and they broke apart immediately.

"We have the covers. Now start studying them." I said as I handed them to the respective owners.

My name was Nicole (Nikki) West. I was married to Andy West and we had one kid. His name was James and he was in America with his grandmother while we were on vacation with our good friends the Asters.

I was a stay at home mother and loved to read.

I memorized the whole thing within minutes and everyone else did the same. The folder that had this information also had fake IDs, a picture of our son and a wedding ring for me.

I looked at Zach and he was smirking. Yeah, it was just like him to smirk at a time like this.

"Are we all clear on our new selves?" I asked everyone. Bex wouldn't look me in the eye so she just responded with a nod of her head. The guys mumbled something.

"Aunt Abby's people should be here in thirty minutes." I told them then went into my room and flopped back on the bed and stared at the ring on my finger.

Zach and I got together last night and we were already married. That was a cover of course, but it still weirded me out a little.

He was in the room with me, but I payed no attention to him. That was until his face appeared right front of mine.

"What do you want Za- I mean Andy?" I asked.

"You're my wife now so I can come lay next to you whenever I want." He said as he sat softly on the bed beside me.

"I came in here to be alone for the last time in a long time." I told him honestly.

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how Bex and I were supposed to be here to visit her parents and explore London. Not be tracked down by the COC and guarded by CIA. I was supposed to be here on vacation to get away from my problems for two weeks, but NOOOO. They just HAVE to follow me everywhere, don't they?"

"Mhmm. And how do you feel about that?" I looked at him and saw that he was struggling to hide his smile. I tried to glare at him because he was supposed to help me. Not make me laugh, but he made me do so.

I rolled over on my side and propped my hand on my elbow so I would be eye level with him.

"I know we have a few minutes before Abby get here, but why don't we go downstairs and talk since we didn't do much of that last night." I suggested.

"But talking isn't as much fun as making out." He plead.

"Fine, but we're still going downstairs." I said as I climbed over Zach to get off the bed.

He didn't stop me so I got off easily. He didn't move so I had to pull him up. And he didn't let go of my hand, so I squeezed it.

Bex and Grant were talking about some sport, but looked up when we came out of the room.

"Hey, we're gonna go down to the lobby and wait for Abby." I told Bex.

"Okay." She said.

I grabbed my suitcase and opened the door. Zach was right behind me with his own suitcase and backpack in hand.

We made it down to the lobby without touching. Even in the elevator.

I went up to the front desk and handed in my room key and told him that the other one would be down later.

Zach led me out to the fountain and sat down on the ledge.

"So, what was so important that you were late last night?" I asked.

"I had to go get this." He reached into his backpack and took out a tiny box.

**Zach POV**

I put my hand in my pocket and took out a little black box.

"Cammie, you know that I hate the COC as much as you do, right? And that I would do anything to keep you safe?" She nodded.

"I talked to your mom before we left last semester, and I asked her if Grant. Jonas, and I could stay at Gallagher Academy a little longer. She said yes, but on one condition. I had to follow you here and give you this."

I put the box in her hand She opened it slowly and then closed it right up.

"No. Take it back." She said shoving the box back into my hands.

Her hands were shaking. And she refused to look in my eyes.

"Cammie, look at me." Nope. "Cammie, please." Nope. "Please look at me. Please." I begged and begged.

Finally, I got up and squatted down so that I could see her face. She had tears falling silently from her eyes. I sat back down on the fountain ledge and pulled her into my arms. She clenched my shirt in her balled up fist and cried silently for one minute.

**Cammie POV**

He tried to give me my dad's wedding ring. It was the most important thing that my mom had. Besides me, of course.

He pulled me into his arms and I cried for a minute, then pulled back and started pounding on his chest lightly.

"Why? Why did you want to give that to me? It's the only thing my mom has left of him. It's her's and I can't take it." I was still crying for some reason.

"I gave it to you because I want to spend every minute with you to make sure you're safe. Because I like you." He said.

"What?" That made me stop hitting him.

"I love you. I've loved you since I have you those M&Ms in Washington. Since the formal where you're strapless bra fell off. Since you bugged our room." He confessed.

He made me smile with those words.

"Okay, give me the ring." He gave it to me and I put it in my pocket. I was going to put it on a chain when I can find one.

**Again I'm SOOOO sorry for not having posted this sooner. Please forgive me.**

**- E**


End file.
